


Burning Up

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Series: Kingdom Hearts Wheelchair AU [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, vanitas is a little bit more destructive than what i can call plain mischief in good conscience, vanitas is a mischief boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: “No, I’m serious,” Aqua said. “Are you trying to burn down this kitchen?”“Yes,” Vanitas said.There was a silence, then.“I mean no,” Vanitas said.
Series: Kingdom Hearts Wheelchair AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469156
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a somewhat offhand comment by vanitasrights2k19 on discord. It just felt so in character.

“What are you doing?” Aqua asked.

Vanitas looked up from putting paper towels in the oven. “Is that some kind of trick question, or…?”

“No, I’m serious,” Aqua said. “Are you  _ trying _ to burn down this kitchen?”

“Yes,” Vanitas said.

There was a silence, then.

“I mean no,” Vanitas said.

“Vanitas,” Aqua said. “Haven’t you and Merlin talked about constructive outlets?”

“We have,” Vanitas agreed, adding a few napkins to the stovetop for good measure. “But sometimes a guy just has to completely destroy something, you know?”

“No,” Aqua said. She walked over, picking him up and dragging him away from the stove. “Come on, you’re going to therapy  _ early _ .”

Vanitas dissolved, splatting onto the tile and oozing back across the floor before regaining his shape and turning everything on to full heat.

“Vanitas, no--” Aqua began, but he was already dragging her out of the building.

“Come on,” He said. “I’ll never hear the end of it if I get you killed during something  _ stupid _ .”

She allowed herself to be led out the front of the building, partially because she could already smell the paper beginning to burn and knew it was too late to do anything.

“So,” She said, crossing her arms as they watched smoke begin to poor out the windows. “How are you gonna get out of  _ this _ one?”

“Blame Axel,” Vanitas said. “Works every time.”

“ _ How many fires have you started in Xemnas’ house? _ ” Aqua asked, aware of how many fires had been in Xemnas’ house, and how Axel had been blamed for all of them.

“Uh,” Vanitas said. “Oh would you look at the time I have to get to therapy now goodbye.”

“Get back here!” Aqua yelled, running after him as he took off.


End file.
